Sides of the Same Coin
by MistenTH
Summary: Sharing a quiet moment on New Caprica, Admiral William Adama and Laura Roslin come to terms with their relationship with the Cylon Sharon Valerii.


**New Caprica  
****3 months after settlement**

"What I like most about the night sky, is the view of the stars," William Adama said wistfully.

Laura Roslin, resting comfortably on a linen recliner, shifted her body on its side to face him. "Don't you see enough of the stars up in space?" she asked with a smile.

Adama laughed. "For the past few years, I was more acquainted with the lights in the CIC than the stars. And not like this." He turned his head toward Laura, and a playful smile crept onto his face. "And not with you."

"I'd imagine we were both a bit busier then," Laura said, her eyes sparkling. She reached out and brushed her fingers along Adama's growing moustache. "So are you going to keep the moustache this time round?"

"I haven't decided. My last attempt was a disaster, going by how Starbuck laughed every time she saw me," Adama said amusedly.

Laura's fingers completed another circuit around the fledging bristles. "I like it."

"Then it stays," Adama replied.

"Just because I like it?" Laura asked, bemused.

"I trust your judgement."

She idly traced a pattern on the recliner with her other hand. "I seem to recall a few incidents where you didn't." Her voice turned playful. "My memory is a bit fuzzy, but I think you even threw me into the brig once."

"As I said, I trust your judgement. It's only the President that I have issues with," Adama replied, his good cheer continuing.

A teasing tone came into her voice. "What has the world come to? The great Admiral Adama, listening to a school teacher?"

His nostrils flared in amusement, and a series of short laughs followed. "You're considerably more than that now, Laura."

She propped her head up on one elbow, still with that glint in her eyes. "No, that's precisely what I am now." Her smile grew. "And personally, I'm all the happier for it."

"It's good to see you well," Adama said warmly.

They continued gazing at each other, words not at all necessary. Laura dropped her arm and returned her attention to the stars, and there they laid in amicable silence.

"Bill?" Laura called out after a while. He did not reply, but turned his head towards her. "How's ... Ms Valerii?"

It took a while for his reply to come. "She's gone somewhere. Even Captain Agathon can't reach her. Cottle says it's severe depression."

"I see," Laura said, her face contemplative.

"I wasn't aware that you cared about Ms Valerii," Adama said, curiosity replacing the heaviness in his voice.

"I don't," Laura said a little too quickly. "But I know a mother's anguish when I see it. No matter what she is, she is still a mother. And part of me does feel for her."

Adama's eyes searched her face. They could read each other well now, despite the carefully maintained facade of control each often projected to the outside world.

"Why did you not airlock her together with the Cavils?" Adama asked, the words precisely chosen.

"She's a military asset," Laura said simply. "She had been useful to us."

"She failed us at that moment," Adama replied evenly.

Laura directed a tight-lipped smile towards him. "So why did you not airlock her?"

She searched his face, and knew that no reply was forthcoming. She waited a while to let the realisation settle in. "You care about that young woman, don't you?"

He met her eyes. "You care for her too, but differently."

"I'm a woman," Laura said without missing a beat.

"She's a Cylon," Adama replied just as quickly.

"Yes, she is a Cylon," Laura said.

They both fell silent, the same unspoken question on each other's lips. Both knew that the answer would not be forthcoming. Eventually, their attention was directed back up towards the stars, and the vessel orbiting above.

---

**Colonial One  
****8 Days after 2****nd**** Exodus**

"Congratulations on regaining the Presidency," Admiral Adama said congenially, as he settled into one of the chairs near Laura's desk. He glanced around. "I see the redecorating is going well."

"Indeed it is," the President said, a weary smile on her lips. "There is much to attend to, but each small step forward is still progress."

"Progress is important," Adama said, carefully observing her.

"Oh, and before I forget," Laura said as she rummaged around in one of her drawers. She pulled out a brown envelope, and motioned for Adama to take it.

He took it, and held it firmly in both hands. "What's this?"

"Go on, open it," Laura said encouragingly.

He raised an eyebrow at her, but said nothing as he extracted its contents. He examined the palm-sized piece of plastic.

Adama looked up in surprise. "She's a Cylon."

Laura met his eyes. "She's your officer. And she did not fail us at that moment."

Adama flipped the piece of plastic around, and examined the other side. "You should give this to her."

Laura maintained her expression, her words well prepared. "The last thing Lieutenant Agathon needs is more special attention, don't you agree?"

He glanced up at her. "So you do care for her."

Laura smiled, but replied brusquely. "No, I don't." She leaned forward and rested her chin on her hands. "But it'd be good for the people to know that the President and her Admiral support each other."

Adama observed her for a moment, before replacing the envelope's contents and pocketing it.

---

"I don't believe it," Helo laughed, amazed at how a thin piece of plastic could hold such significance and joy. He pulled Sharon closer, while still staring in wonder at what he held in his hand. He looked up at her. "Think we should frame it up?"

"Wouldn't that be a little too showy?" Sharon asked, her reluctance evident.

"Hey, I enjoy showing you off," Helo smirked.

"I'm not your plaything, Captain Agathon," Sharon huffed irritably.

"We'll see about that," Helo said, a wicked smile growing on his face. He leaned down and kissed her, preventing her devastating riposte from being unleashed, and pulled an all too willing Sharon towards the bed.

The object of their joy, caught by the ventilation current, fluttered towards the floor, momentarily forgotten.

_Government of the Twelve Colonies of Kobol_

_Identity Card No. C89435956L_

_Sharon Agathon_

_Caprica_


End file.
